


Inquiring Minds

by Butterballs



Series: First Times [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterballs/pseuds/Butterballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan wants to know what it's like to kiss another man. Short and kinda fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inquiring Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Personal disclaimer: In a different story of mine I said I was crap at writing RPF. Apparently I forgot about those three years I spent writing bandfic. Still, this is the first RPF I've written in a very long time, and my first time ever writing a fic without porn in it, so please be nice.
> 
> Also, I only know of three films where Dean has kissed a dude, so if you know of more please tell me (so I can youtube the crap out of it ;D).
> 
> Actual disclaimer: I do not own any of the people mentioned herein and none of this ever happened.

'So what's it like?' Aidan asks Dean conversationally, reaching for another handful of chips and eating them one by one. 'Kissing another bloke?'

Dean inhales a mouthful of scotch and coke and bends over, coughing violently and spraying the carpet beneath his feet with liquid sure to get sticky and disgusting later. Aidan pounds him on the back helpfully before handing him back his drink. 

He has to take another (successful) swallow before side-eyeing Aidan in response. 'What makes you ask that?'

Aidan shrugs. He sips his own drink daintily, through a straw, a fact that earns him no end of ribbing from their castmates. 'Just curious. I've never known anyone else who's done that for the camera.'

He's not the first person to enquire about that, not by far. His friends, his brother, the majority of his other co-stars all want to know what it was like to have another bloke's tongue in his mouth. Figuratively speaking, that is. They're not supposed to use tongue. Nobody has been cruel about it, of course. It's just part of the job. Brett's the only one to crack a gay joke every now and then.

But Aidan _is_ the first bloke that Dean actually wants to kiss to ask that question. That makes it a bit awkward, because what he really wants to say is 'Why don't you sit on my lap and try it for yourself?' but he doesn't say that - Aidan's too gangly to sit on his lap, for one thing - instead, he says, 'Um.'

Aidan nods around his straw, silently asking him to elaborate.

'Well, its. You know.' He's stammering like an idiot already. Jesus, O'Gorman, try to keep it together. 'Not that different to kissing a woman, really.'

Aidan doesn't look at all satisfied with that answer. 'There are _some_ differences, surely.'

Dean finishes his drink and pours another, sloshing a bit more scotch into the glass than he usually would. There's not enough scotch in New Zealand for him to deal with this conversation right now. Or, you know, ever. 'Guys are...harder. More forceful, I guess.' he clarifies at Aidan's amused grin. 'There's more of a power struggle. It's a bit weird because, you know, you're used to soft jawlines and no stubble and curves to hold onto. Instead there's all angles and muscles and flatness.'

Aidan stares into space, unusually silent, and Dean frets that maybe he's been too detailed in his description. He's about to say something macho, maybe make a comment about boobs, when Aidan finally muses, 'But you've kissed more than one man.'

'On camera.'

'Yeah.'

'So...' Dean starts for him, having honestly no clue where the hell Aidan is going with this.

'Were they different? To each other?'

Dean adds more scotch to his drink. It tastes like lighter fluid now but he doesn't care, he forces some of it down, and then replies, 'Yes.' No stupid description this time. Fool me once, and all that.

'How so?' Aidan prods. He finishes the chips.

'Why do you want to know so much?' Dean demands with a frustrated laugh, hoping Aidan will laugh too and say he's only joking. He doesn't.

'I told you. Just curious. Stop stealin' all the scotch.'

Dean rubs a hand through his hair. He's been trying really hard over the past few months to keep a lid on his mounting attraction to Aidan, conscious that they'll be working together and promoting their movie and going to interviews with each other for a long time. He's also conscious of the small fact that Aidan has never once displayed anything resembling a homosexual tendency. Neither has Dean, for that matter, not until now. Aidan's the first bloke he's ever wanted to shove up against his trailer wall and plant wet kisses down his neck, and Dean can't pretend that it hasn't unsettled him just a little bit.

He sighs. What the hell. 'Some of them were really gentle. Kinda innocent. The others, it felt more like a proper kiss.' He smirked in spite of his still-churning stomach. 'And that's all I'm giving you.'

'What's a "proper" kiss, Dean?'

Dean lobs a sofa cushion at Aidan. 'You _know_. Stop being a pain the arse.'

Aidan, mercifully, shuts up and finishes his drink. 'Can I have some of yours?' he asks. Dean, grateful for the sudden change in subject, passes his drink over and watches as Aidan inserts his straw, takes a sip, and just about bursts into flames.

'Jesus Christ, Dean, I'm _Irish_ and I think that thing's too fuckin' strong,' he gasps, drinking Coke straight out of the bottle to rinse his mouth out. He pours another drink, making a huge production out of showing Dean how much a _correct_ measure of Johnnie Red should be. They sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes and Dean's about to suggest they invite some of the other guys down the pub - keeping it together alone in Aidan's presence is proving more challenging than he expected - when Aidan speaks again. 

'D'you think I should give it a try?' Aidan's gaze is speculative.

Dean's head snaps around. 'What's that?'

'Kissing a bloke.'

Dean's eyes widen and he bites back a hysterical laugh. 'Fuck, Aidan, I don't know. On camera or recreationally?'

'Either or,' Aidan shrugs. There's a peculiar look on his face that could be the booze or something else entirely; Dean's really too far gone to tell. He's staring into Dean's eyes with an intensity that indicates he's not going to drop this until Dean gives him a definitive answer.

'Fine,' Dean says, throwing his hands up in exasperation. 'Yes. Find a man to kiss if it'll satisfy your curiosity.' He's willing to volunteer but knows that'll shatter the boundaries of their friendship forever. Dean really doesn't feel equipped to deal with those ramifications, so he stares at the television and hopes Aidan, with his mad hair and pouty lips and absurdly arousing accent, will stop talking about kissing.

Because he's staring straight ahead, Dean feels the sofa cushions beside him dip sharply and only sees Aidan press right into his personal space in his peripheral vision, and he _definitely_ doesn't have any time to react as cool hands cup his cheeks. Dean turns, his lips open in preparation to ask what the hell Aidan thinks he's doing, but he never gets the chance to speak because Aidan is _kissing_ him. It's brief and chaste and it's perfect wank fodder for the months to come.

Dean blinks. He isn't really sure what to say, so he goes with, 'How was that?'

Aidan looks at the ceiling thoughtfully. 'Okay.'

' _Okay_?' Dean feels like he's been punched in the stomach.

Aidan smiles slowly and cups Dean's cheek again. 'Wasn't a proper kiss,' he explains as his thumb traces Dean's jawline. 'I think I should give it another try.'

Dean's prepared for it this time, he watches Aidan's face drift closer, every nerve in his body afire with anticipation, but Aidan's second attempt at a kiss still hits him like a hurricane. Aidan kisses him like he's starving and Dean is his last meal. He rubs his tongue against Dean's and pulls on the hair at the back of Dean's neck and it's better than all of Dean's fantasies rolled into one. Aidan crawls on top of him, pushing Dean down on the sofa and pressing their hips together intimately, and Dean's breath catches in his throat.

Aidan ends the kiss with a careful bite of Dean's bottom lip. ' _That_ was a proper kiss.'

'And pretty fucking good for someone who claims he's so inexperienced,' Dean points out. Aidan's answering grin is barefaced mischief. He drops his head down so it's right against Dean's ear, and the next thing he says nearly has Dean coming in his jeans.

'Shall I tell you what else I've never done with another man before?'


End file.
